Alison's Attempted Killer
Alison's 'Attempted Killer '''is the anonymous character in ''Pretty Little Liars who attempted to kill Alison DiLaurentis by hitting her on the head with a rock during the Liars' sleepover on September 1, 2009. We still do not know whose body was found in the "Pilot", we still don't know if he/she is the same person as Jane Doe's killer. We learn in "A is for Answers" that the person who tried to kill Alison and the person who buried her are two different people. Jessica DiLaurentis saw who hit Alison with a rock, and subsequently buried her daughter alive (either wrongly believing her to be dead, or in an attempt to protect the attacker). Cleared Suspects *Jessica DiLaurentis (Cleared but she was the one who buried her; Deceased) *Aria Montgomery (Cleared) *Hanna Marin (Cleared) *Spencer Hastings (Cleared) *Emily Fields (Cleared) *Darren Wilden (Deceased) *Noel Kahn (Cleared) *Ezra Fitz (Cleared) *Byron Montgomery (Cleared) *Ian Thomas (Deceased) *Toby Cavanaugh (Cleared) *Garrett Reynolds (Deceased) *Jenna Marshall (Jenna thought that Garrett killed her) Suspects *Mona Vanderwaal *CeCe Drake *Peter Hastings *Jason DiLaurentis *Melissa Hastings *Paige McCullers *Lucas Gottesman *The Black Widow *Wren Kingston *Alison's possible twin Speculations At first The Liars suspected that Toby Cavanaugh was A because Alison was wearing his sweater on the night she died. They thought that Toby was Alison's secret boyfriend, and that he killed her for some unknown reason. They later clear him because of him admitting to Emily that his tattoo, '901 Free at Last', was the day that he was free from his forced relationship with Jenna, rather than the day Alison was killed. Ezra Fitz is currently the new suspect of Alison's attempted killer. We know Ali was seeing an older boy shortly before she "died". He is seen in A's main lair at the end of "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." He is implied to be Board Shorts. Most people think it's Ezra. We learn in "A is for Answers" that Ezra did not try to kill Alison. She saw him that night, but they broke up with eachother and he left her unharmed and didn't show any lust for revenge or to kill her. Ezra also stated that he was just trying to write a book about Alison DiLaurentis and basically his journey whilst meeting and getting to know her. The newest person who most definitely is a popular theory is Jason DiLaurentis. We know he was drunk and high that night, so its possible he hit Alison thinking she was someone else. Maybe even CeCe Drake. Mrs. DiLaurentis was protecting someone, possibly Ali's "Killer" or maybe even Jason; her son. If she "lost" one child, then she wouldn't want to lose another so she would do anything to make sure that they were protected. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:A Team